Inu Torture
by Tekablade
Summary: I have nothing against Inu Yasha, but I just made this for the fun of it. 4th and final chapter is up.
1. Meeting

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?!"  
  
"I am here on an invitation, little brother."  
  
"You lie you bastard!" Inu Yasha yelled as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome spoke somewhat in a loud voice.  
  
All of a sudden, Inu Yasha was smacked into the ground as if he had fallen from a height.  
  
"Damn it, what was that for Kagome?" Inu Yasha spoke.  
  
"Enough Inu Yasha, leave Sesshomaru alone. He's here because I asked him to be."  
  
"WHAT!! Kagome how could you? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Don't worry little brother. I've come only with peaceful intentions." Sesshomaru said with an easy voice. Yet for some reason Inu Yasha didn't believe him.  
  
"You two be nice to each other and I'll be right back."  
  
Kagome walked over to the tent to change her clothes. As she walked away she could here Inu Yasha yelling.  
  
Inside the tent were Sango and Kilala. Sango was working on putting on a deep red dress, and Kilala was working on making her coat shine.  
  
"Here Sango let me help you with that." as Kagome helped Sango zip up the back of the dress.  
  
"Thank you Kagome. But do you think this will work?" questioned Sango.  
  
"It will I promises. So who is it for you?"  
  
"Him, the one against the tree."  
  
"It figures. Hey Kilala, do you want some help with your coat?" Kagome trying to change the subject.  
  
Kilala nodded to Kagome. She then grabbed a brush and started to stroke Kilala's fur. She just hoped that the plan would work herself.  
  
"So Kilala, are you going to be with Shipo?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Ki."  
  
"That's what I thought." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"DIE!!" Inu Yasha yelled at the top of his lungs from outside. "Koga why are you here?!"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!" as Kagome said this, the beads around Inu Yasha's neck turned pure white.  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
"That's an interesting trick, little brother. Sit boy." Sesshomaru spoke out of intrigue.  
  
At the word sit spoken by Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha smacked into the ground again.  
  
"Interesting. Inu Yasha, Sit." Miroku spoke softly.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Sit." Shipo  
  
"Sit." Koga  
  
"Sit." Sesshomaru   
  
"Sit." Miroku  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM! CACK!  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
"Will all of you leave him alone." Kagome yelled. "Okay Kilala, here's the necklace you wanted." The necklace was a beautiful flawless pearl necklace.  
  
"Kagome will you hand me that ruby necklace?"  
  
"Sure, but now I need to get ready." She took off her school uniform and pulled out a grass green dress and an emerald necklace to match.  
  
"Kagome that looks beautiful on you." Sango said, "He is going to love it."  
  
As Kagome was putting on the necklace, Kikyo walked in from the back flap of the tent.  
  
"Hello to you all. Um… Kagome did you bring the dress and stuff?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Kagome pulled out an ocean blue dress, matching earrings, and a jasmine necklace.  
  
About an hour later.  
  
"Okay, now let's go outside and get the plan in motion." Kagome said with a somewhat weird smile on her face, as if she was going to do something wrong and knew it.  
  
The three women and demoness walked out of the tent all dressed up and the 'verbal' fighting that had been going on stopped at once. All of the men were staring at the women with their jaws dropped, all that is except for Shipo who was staring at Kilala.  
  
"Well?" Kagome spoke.  
  
"You're beautiful." Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga all spoke at the exact same time. Needless to same Inu Yasha was mad at them.  
  
"Sango you are more beautiful than ever." Miroku spoke.  
  
"Thank you." Both ladies said.  
  
"Hello Inu Yasha." The priestess said.  
  
"Ki… Ki… Kikyo. Wow, you're stunning." Inu Yasha began, "Can you tell me why you are all dressed up?"  
  
"May I tell him?" Kagome asked the other two women.  
  
"Go ahead." One of the ladies answered.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha, the reason is…" Kagome started.  
  
"I'm here. Am I too late?" a man spoke this as he walked up to the group. Inu Yasha thought his voice was familiar, but couldn't place it. The man was in a formal outfit, as if he was a noble.  
  
"Late for what?" Inu Yasha asked the newcomer.  
  
"For the…"  
  
"INU YASHA! Listen to me. The reason we are dressed up is because we are all going a quadruple date." Kagome finally finished.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well all of us are except for you. Even Naraku over their." At the end of Kagome's words, Inu Yasha fainted at this shocking news.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If any of you people are wondering why the beads turned white and why everyone can now 'sit' Inu Yasha, it's because this is a fan fic, and I think that it could happen if Kagome said sit over one thousand times. 


	2. Surprize

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Co. (yet)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inu Yasha woke up with a splitting headache and he discovered that he couldn't move. He seemed to be tied to something huge, a tree, maybe. I smell blood, wait that's my blood. Inu Yasha sensed that he was bleeding a little at the back of his head. Wait where is everyone? Naraku. Damn you Naraku.  
  
"So you're finally awake." A man in a nice suit spoke. Next to him was a beautiful woman in an ocean blue dress.  
  
"Naraku you bastard you'll pay for this! And what are you doing with Kikyo?!" The hanyou demanded.  
  
"My, my, Inu Yasha, aren't we grumpy." A girl in a green hued dress said almost playful like.  
  
She had two men standing next to her one on each side. One of them was a tall long white haired man in a white and red kimono; and the other was in a black fur coat, it looked like black bear fur, and had brown fur around his lower legs. The girl had a hand around each man.  
  
"Sesshomaru get away from Kagome NOW!! You to Koga!" Inu Yasha barked.  
  
"What are you going to do about it mutt face, no offence Sesshomaru." Koga replied.  
  
"None taken friend." Inu Yasha's brother spoke.  
  
"Friend? Since when do you have friends?" Inu Yasha was starting to build up rage.  
  
In the background, Inu Yasha heard some giggling. He looked over to were the sound came from and saw Sango and Miroku. Miroku was tickling Sango a little and she seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"Wh… what the hell is going on here?" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"Well, all of us, except you though, are going on a date." Kagome said, "You are going to watch from this tree."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
"Well we should probably tell you who is with whom for the date. Sango and Miroku are together, Shipo and Kilala are fine with each other," Kagome began, "Sessy and Koga are with me, and Naraku will be dating Kikyo." :-) she finished all to calmly.  
  
After Inu Yasha heard all this, it took a second for it all to register, but when it did Inu Yasha was furious. He kept screaming and cursing for almost five minutes. As Inu Yasha kept yelling Kagome just yelled right back, telling him to be quiet. Finally after awile Naraku said he has a spell that will keep him quiet.  
  
"Thank you Naraku, now we can continue." Kikyo said.  
  
"Jaken, Rin, Sota. Come here at once" Sesshomaru barked.  
  
As the three of them came out Inu Yasha could tell something was up with them. Kagura was following them as well. All four of them seemed to be in a daze. They were all carriing cooking supplies. Inu Yasha couldn't figure it out at first but then he knew that they were going to be cooking, and that they were all slaves.  
  
"What have you done to them?" Inu Yasha asked in a demanding voice. It also seemed that he wasn't able to talk after that.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about them but about yourself." Miroku answered in an evil maner.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well what do you people think? Review and tell me your oppinion good or bad.  
  
mystical-phoenix  
  
Whoa! OO A quadruple date? Man, this is going to be so nuts but I like it! Poor Inuyasha! He doesn't get either women. BuT--the pairings?? Sango and Miroku obviously, and Kilala as well? Who will get Kagome? Inu's older bro? NARAKU?? O_O; Ha! I could see this turning out into a great fanfic. Keep it up, it's good! Continue!! ^^ 


	3. Dinner

This is the third chapter for my Inu Torture story and I think that I may only come up with one or two more after this.  
  
... person is thinking something.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!

.................................................................................................................................

Inuyasha watched in horror as tables appeared out if nowhere and started to set themselves. Inuyasha wished that he could speak so he could yell at everyone; he also wanted to get down so he could kill some people.  
  
To Inuyasha's left, Shipo and Kilala where playing around and chasing each other. Although it didn't look like they were playing when the started to kiss each other.  
  
On his right, Miroku was continually groping Sango, and she just groped him back. This seemed like it was only happening to make Inuyasha mad, it did, but it also confirmed that the two liked each other.  
  
Directly in front of him, Rin, Souta, Jaken, Kagura, and Kanna, were making food. All of the food smelled so good. Inuyasha could see steak, salad, fish, fruit and vegetables being prepared and cooked. He also saw a big pot of Ramen boiling. All of this reminded him that he hadn't eaten since that morning.  
  
Up ahead of him Kagome was talking to Sesshomaru and Koga. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
_Let me down from here NOW! Souta, Rin, someone. Get me down!_ Inuyasha screamed in his mind trying to speak the words. He tried to struggle as much as possible but it seemed useless. _What is wrong? I should be able to break out of these bindings. Why are they doing this to me?_  
  
"Confused Inuyasha? I hope you are. You have been deserving this for a LONG time." A voice spoke behind him. Inuyasha recognized Kikyo's voice behind him. Just then, Kikyo and Naraku came from behind the tree Inuyasha was pinned to and both had a wicked smirk on their faces.  
  
_Damn it. This is probably one of Naraku's plans to get the shards. No matter what I will get off this tree, get my hands on Naraku and tear him limb from limb._ Inuyasha lost himself in thought and didn't see that Kagura and Souta started to set up the tables.  
  
After some time had passed, Inuyasha had to accept the fact that he couldn't escape from his bindings. Everyone, everyone that was on the date that is, sat down at the tables with their date. Inuyasha was ready to burst but didn't seem able to vocalize of move to show his anger.  
  
_What does it take to get down from here? Or get threw to the others?_ Inuyasha noticed Kohaku leave the area with his weapon in hand. Five minutes later, a few animal like screams broke the near silence and came from the direction that Kohaku had went. 

Kagura headed toward the origin of the sound and returned less than a minute later with a couple corpses on her floating leaf. Inuyasha recognized that these were really demons instead of animals. They seemed to be like deers for the most part but where their heads and neck were, it became a human torso, which lead to the upper body of a man or woman. One of the demons was missing it's head, the thing that made Inuyasha really mad was the headless demon was only a child of a few years old. The demons had been butchered, to Inuyasha it seemed that Kohaku didn't care how he killed the demons; only that he didn't stop until they didn't have an once of life left.

Nobody seemed to notice the smell or that the demons had been moved passed them. The demons were put on a giant cutting board each and then cut up into steaks and roasts. Even the upper body parts were used. There were only three bodies, a man, a woman, and a headless boy.

_Those bastards! How can they kill a family of Gentaurs? They've done nothing to you people. They're the most gentle creatures ever. Once I get out of here, you will all pay!_ Inuyasha wanted to burst. Only a heartless person would kill a gentaur. The meat that was cut from the Gentaurs was cooked many different ways. Some of it was cooked on a spit, some in a pot and others chopped into bits and cooked with other stuff.

Everyone had started to eat a salad and Inuyasha could smell wine coming from some of the tables. Inuyasha heard a rustle coming from the side and turned his head to look. A group of people walked out of the woods and each was carrying an instrument. They set up a bit of a ways away from the diners and started to play a soft romantic song.

After everyone was done with their salad, each of them received a bowl of Raman. _This is torture. That's what is going on, torture. _

When everyone had their fill of the noodles, they all got up and went over to a clearing next to the band. Naraku cast a spell and the whole clearing of grass turned into a hardwood floor. Everyone began to dance. Kagome switched partners every now and then, but except for that, they didn't stop dancing for an hour.

With the dancing complete, everyone went back to his or her seat. They where then each given a main course. It was scattered about for what people wanted, but while the people at the tables started eating, the slaves severed themselves and the band. In fact, the only person who didn't have any food was Inuyasha. _If I said it before, I'll say it again. This is pure torture._ Inuyasha thought for the thousandth time.

.......................................................................................................................................

Well what do you people think? I mad up a new demon, but don't worry I will use them again in another story. And they will be alive. I hope you all enjoyed this. There will only be a few more chapters to go. And I already have the ending in mind. 


	4. Play

This is the fourth chapter for my Inu Torture story and this is the final chapter.

_ABC_ person is thinking something.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Damn it. Why are they doing this to me?_ Inuyasha thought. Everyone was eating, even the slaves. Inuyasha's mouth watered at the smell and sight of the food.

"Master, you must be quiet while I rescue you." A voice spoke softly in Inuyasha's ear. It was Myoga the flea. Apparently he was going to rescue Inuyasha.

"Damn these ropes are tight. It might take a bit longer, Lord Inuyasha."

Myoga continued to work on undoing the ropes but didn't seem to do much progress.

An hour had passed and a little of the rope had started to appear loose but nothing that Inuyasha could work with. The dinners had finished all the food that was presented to them. Sesshomaru was the first to get up. He walked over to Inuyasha with a I am better than you look. He then jumped into the air and swiped his hand next to his brother. Inuyasha flung his head to the side to miss the approaching claws. Sesshomaru seemed to be pleased with himself as he withdrew his hand. He then started to snicker.

"It seems that we left someone out of our fun." He spoke to the others. Naraku glided over to see who was being talked about.

"So it's a pest, mainly a flea." He jested.

Inuyasha looked at where Myoga was last at and saw that the only thing left was a claw mark in the tree.

"Since this little insect wasn't invited, I saw we get rid of him." Sesshomaru said as he pinched his two fingers together. A small burst of blood gushed forth and fell to the ground. Inuyasha knew whose blood that was instantly. To top it all off, Kagome moved over to the two men and saw what they did. She then proceeded to spit into the small pool of blood.

"Now as to the fact that some of his bonds are starting to break I think we should change them." Kagome informed Naraku.

"Excellent idea my dear." He replied coolly.

The rope bonds that had been holding Inuyasha to the large oak tree changed. This time they were made of the bark itself. Only much stronger. He couldn't even shift his body, as he was able to before.

"You know I think I could have some fun with you, dog-boy; before we begin the main event anyway." Kagome bellowed. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha felt himself pulled down, yet he didn't move. His body wanted to smack itself into the ground but his bindings never let him move. The pain. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt like his body was ripping apart. Worst of all, she did it knowingly.

"Ok, that is enough. We should now start the main event." Koga spoke to his date.

"True enough. Sesshomaru, why don't you start." And so he did. As the slaves where clearing the table, he ran right at Jaken and sliced him into to parts with his claws. Naraku then sent a tentacle at Kagura and pierced her threw the chest. That seemed to wake her up from the spell, but also caused her to start beating at the protrusion. She continued for another few seconds before it was withdrawn and killer her instantly.

Sango and Miroku joined in the _fun_. Sango withdrew her boomerang from behind a tree and launched it at her younger brother. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and sucked pour Kanna and Rin into the air void. He then aimed it at the band that had been playing.

Shipo had sprawled himself out looking up into the sky, his arms, legs and tail were pointed out like a six-pointed star. Koga jabbed his hand into the kitsunes body. Kikyo aimed her bow at the fire cat and continued to release arrow after arrow into the small body until it dropped.

The blood was everywhere. Inuyasha yelled and yelled for them all to stop. His words fell onto deaf ears. Even though they killed most of the slaves they continued to mutilate the body they each had just slain.

It was driving Inuyasha insane. How could they do this? How could they hurt the ones that they loved or cared for?

Finally Inuyasha could take it no more when Kagome had drawn her bow and started to aim it at her brother, Souta. He burst threw the barrier holding him, he felt the bark break away from him, some of it tore his clothes and brushed his skin.

He moved faster than he had ever moved before. He smacked Kagome with the back of his left hand. She flew and knocked into one of the tables. He then ran at the next closest being, which was Naraku. Inuyasha used his Blood Claw attack to shreds the figure to bits. By now the others had started to end what they were doing and see what this new commotion was about.

Being the fast among them, Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and charged his younger brother. As Tokijin started its swing, the wielder felt the sword disappear from his grasp. Tokijin then was plunged threw it's original owners chest.

Inuyasha felt himself being pulled back in a new direction, and saw that other things were flying the same way. He desperately tried to grab onto something until his claws sunk into some flesh. He looked at what his hand grappled with and saw that it was implanted into Kikyo's back. His hand went deeper and deeper as the wind continued to try and pull him away.

Inuyasha then remember that he held Tokijin in his other hand. He threw the weapon at the monk and hoped for it to hit him and not get sucked in. He then heard Miroku yell and knew that the blade had stuck home. The wind was gone and both he and the priestess fell to the ground. Inuyasha ripped his hand out and discovered that her _heart_ was in his hand. She too was dead, again.

Inuyasha's nose picked up Koga as the wolf demon was almost upon him. Inuyasha drew forth his keepsake sword. Tetsusaiga sliced Koga in to with it's Windscar. As he landed, a large boomerang just missed him by a few feet. He then waited for the boomerang to come by again, this time however he grabbed it and threw it back at it's owner. Like her brother, she to was cut in half by the weapon made from demon bone.

Inuyasha started to survey the battlefield when an arrow landed in the ground next to him. He turned to see Kagome was back on her feet and had fire in her eyes. See let another arrow lose and Inuyasha barley dodged out of the way in time.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He yelled as he got close enough to attack. She did manage to get one arrow in him but it was in his other shoulder, so it had no effect on his attack.

"Finally this madness has stopped." He spoke outloud to noone.

He walked over to Kagome's remains and took the Jewel pieces from her. He went and retrieved all the other pieces from the bodies. The jewel was finally complete.

He felt his side burning, he looked to see what was wrong and noticed that on each side of his body, he was ripped open. _The tree. When I broke free, it cut me open. Why, why now?_ Inuyasha knew that all this was due to the jewel he held in his hand.

He struggled over to the tree he had been held to and smashed the jewel against it. The jewel broke again, but this time Inuyasha ground all of the pieces into a power and threw them into the wind. Only one shard was left.

"Inu... Inuyasha? What have you done?" a voice spoke from behind the lone fighter. He turned to see Souta. The boy had survived. _Thank the gods someone was spared._

"Come...uh. Come here." Inuyasha ordered the boy. The child seemed to be in a daze and followed orders.

Inuyasha took the boy to the well, which was only a few minutes away; trying stay to the path as best he could, and set the boy down. "Take this... this shard and go threw the well." his breaths were becoming harder and harder to take. "Once on the other side, I want you to gri... grind that thing up. You must do this. Please." Inuyasha knew he would soon be out of breath to talk so he used what strength he had left to push the boy into the well. He saw the purple glow that informed him Souta was on the other side.

Inuyasha sat up against the well and just starred at the ground in front of him. A noise made him look to the side only to see an old woman walking toward him.

"I thought you died to old woman." Inuyasha spoke.

"No, I left before the killing began." Kaede said as she sat down next to him. "You see, I organized the whole thing. I was the one who got them all together and kill each other. I wanted the jewel for myself. But I couldn't just ask for it. So if I got all of you together and slaughter each other I would kill two birds with one stone. You however didn't fall under the spell and had to be delt with. Now that the jewel is destroyed all my plans are gone as well. All except one..." she got up and pulled something out from behind her back.

Inuyasha couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. He knew this was it and felt sorry for all the wrong that he had done. Kaede plunged the knife into Inuyasha and helped to end his existence on this world.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope you all enjoyed this. I know the ending must have shocked you. Who would have know what was going to happen? This ending has taken me months to write. This is because I had to choose between two endings. I liked this one better than, AND he woke up. :-p. That would suck. This was more creative.


End file.
